


Kiss The Cook

by MisfitMadness



Category: Combat Zone Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitMadness/pseuds/MisfitMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Jon do a little outdoor umm.. cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The Cook

"Danny you got dinner almost read..." Jon paused, glanced at Danny's apron and grabbed him kissing him soundly on the lips, Jon pulled back from the kiss but kept his hands on Danny's waist. "Dinner ready?"

Shaking his head, Danny pushed Jon back a little. "What the fuck was that for?" he adjusted his apron and poked at the meat on the barbecue again.

"Hmm..." Jon moved to stand behind Danny, pressing a series of quick kisses to the back of his neck, his hands dipping behind the apron to trail down his chest to his stomach.

His question forgotten Danny chuckled and leaned back against Jon's body, his ass grinding slightly against the erection he could feel even through Jon's jeans.

A loud popping noise from the barbecue broke them apart. Danny grabbed the spray bottle and doused the flames that erupted from the grill. "Its ready now." he grinned, stabbing the chops with a fork and putting them on a plate along with about a half dozen foil wrapped packages. 

Since it was so nice out they decided to eat out on the veranda. The Ohio native wasn't home that often but when he was they made the most of whatever time they could spend sitting on what, even though it was huge, Jon still called the back porch.

Even though their neighbours were close they had plenty of privacy; massive trees surrounded the property letting them do pretty much anything they liked in the back yard.

The sun was still bright so Jon put a little extra sunscreen on to protect himself. It was either that or wear a shirt and he was too damn hot to put a shirt on.

That was a fact that Danny was decidedly happy about, even if he's seen that body a lot over the years, it didn't matter, it still had a way to drive him wild... just like the rest of him.

Jon was of the opinion that the best part about eating outside; especially eating barbecue outside, was that normal table manners could be set aside. Of course normal table manners for them would still make most people cringe, so by the time they'd eaten their fill of chops and vegetables they were in a mess.

Leaning back on his chair Jon stretched his arms above his head and glanced at Danny, looking at his apron again he stood up and kissed him, softly at first then deeper, both of them groaned when Danny grasped Jon's hips and pulled him onto his lap. Well so that he was straddling his lap anyway.

Tilting Danny's head to the side Jon crushed their lips together again, grinding his ass against the younger man's thighs. The remnants of butter and barbecue sauce that were left on their chins and cheeks, was further spread onto their faces as the kissed intensified.

Danny pulled back first. "Fuck me."

It was more of a demand than a question, but Jon nodded yes and kissed him, softer this time as he climbed off Danny's lap and pulled him across the porch to the wide bench at the end. Instead of sitting down Danny sank to his knees and pressed his lips to the bulge in Jon's jeans.

The jeans were unzipped and over his hips in seconds, Danny licked at Jon's inner thigh, liking the way the muscles twitched under the caress of his tongue. His lips closed over the broad head of Jon's cock, the thick shaft sliding into his mouth with a much practiced ease.

Jon reached down, grabbing Danny's hair and pulling him to his feet. "You keep that up and I'm not gonna be able to fuck you." he kissed Danny deeply. "Well not for a little while anyway."

Danny sighed but it wasn't heartfelt, as good as Jon's cock felt in his mouth, he needed to feel it inside of him. Feel it pounding inside his ass, with Jon's balls slapped against his thighs.

Making short work of Danny's pants, Jon left the apron tied around his neck and waist, the pants hung around Danny's ankles, he didn't bother kicking them away, just taking one foot out so he could spread his legs a little wider.

Instead of moving to lie on the bench Danny grasped the railing, leaning forward, his eyes half closed against the bright sunlight. Spreading Danny's cheeks slightly Jon reached back to the table and swept a bit of butter onto his fingers, making their entry inside Danny easier.

Pressing his hips back Danny bent a little more, moaning as Jon added a third finger, thrusting harder, Jon used the remaining butter to slick up his cock. The thick flesh throbbed under his fingers and judging by the way that Danny was bucking back on his fingers he was ready too.

The broad head of Jon's cock pressed past the tight ring of muscles, the long shaft slipping inside Danny's tight hole. Still holding his hips waiting for Danny to make the first move, Jon licked and sucked at the back of his neck.

Danny wiggled his hips a little, the pain replaced by intense fullness, he pulled forward, but instead of slamming back against Jon's hips, the older man thrust forward, pinning Danny to the rail.

"You like that huh baby? Want me to fuck you hard, make you come." Jon grasped Danny's hair, pulling it back, kissing the side of his face, licking along the wiry facial hair. He thrust slowly a few times, reaching to curl his fingers around Danny's shaft.

"Yeah... harder, fuck me harder." Danny reached behind him, grasping Jon's hips, moaning as Jon gave him what he asked for.

Thrusting his hips harder, faster, the thick cock head gliding over Danny's prostate Jon pulled his cock in the same rhythm.

His lips still pressing to Danny's neck Jon nipped the skin a little harder, not breaking skin just leaving an already darkening bruise. His lover's internal muscles clamping down on his cock proving too much for Jon, he gave one final thrust coming with long thick bursts in Danny's ass.

Before Danny could say a word he was spun around, the smooth wood of the railing pressed hard against his back and Jon was on his knees in front of him.

Jon took the darkened leaking head of Danny's cock into his mouth, his hands reaching up to stroke his damp thighs. Rubbing the skin, Jon knew it was his own cum he was rubbing into Danny's skin, his cum trickling down Danny's thighs.

He lifted a hand to Danny's mouth, looking up as Danny licked them free of the sticky cum. He slipped fingers inside Danny's ass once more and swallowed his shaft, until his nose was buried against Danny's pubic hair.

Fingers pressing against his prostate combined with the wet heat on his cock pushed Danny over. His hips snapped forward, flooding Jon's mouth with jets of warm cum.

Kicking his pants away Danny sat on the closest available seat, a sturdy swing at the end of the veranda. Jon sat next to him and pulled him in for a long deep kiss. Danny's tongue probed every inch of Jon's mouth, lapping up his own cum.

Finally Danny pulled back and gasped. "What the hell? Not that I'm complaining but you've kissed me more times today than in the last month combined."

Instead of saying anything Jon leaned back and tapped Danny's apron.  
Danny looked down and laughed, the reason Jon had kissed him so many times clear to him as he read the words on the soiled apron out loud. "Kiss me I'm the cook."

Pulling him tighter Jon kissed him again. "Dumbass."


End file.
